Tequila,tabaco y ¿galletas?
by KuroDerpy
Summary: Este es la continuación de mi fic anterior "Entre el Tequila y el Tabaco" veremos al Sur de México y a Escocia enfrentar la vida como padres de su travieso hijo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo, si mi asombrosa persona regreso (?) y traigo una pequeña continuación de mi fic anterior "Entre el tequila y el tabaco" aun no se de cuantos capítulos sea pero bueno tengo que sacar una idea de mi mente xD**

**Hetalia y todos sus bellos personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

Era temprano por la mañana el sol panas estaba saliendo y la casa en la que vivían Sur de México y Escocia aun se encontraba en absoluto silencio. Ambos seguían durmiendo en su habitación, el escocés abrazaba al mexicano por la espalda sin dejar nada de espacio entre ambos.

De repente de la habitación que compartían las naciones, se abre lentamente la puerta sin hacer ninguna especie de ruido, un pequeño rulo negro sobresale de toda la habitación, parece el periscopio de un submarino por el modo en que se fija en su objetivo.

Lentamente avanza a la cama (acompañamiento de música de Tiburón) donde se halla durmiendo la pareja, el invasor llega al pie de la cama y se levanta entre las sombras dejando solo ver sus ojos y una sonrisa diabólica.

Se sube y sin previo aviso se avienta a la durmiente pareja al grito de –BANZAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

Sur y Escocia despiertan asustados y retorciéndose por el dolor del golpe, frente a ellos se encuentra un niño de apariencia de 6 años con ojos verdes, cabello negro y un rulo en el centro de su cabeza.

-Bueeeenos días! Mamá y Papá!-

El pelirrojo se llevo la mano a los ojos tallándolos de cansancio y gruñendo, luego tomo al pequeño por el cuello de la piyama para levantarlo hasta sus ojos.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces pequeña peste?...-

-Vine a despertarlos papá eso es obvio! Hoy es el gran día y ustedes se la pasan durmiendo…..-

El moreno suspiro cansado mientras tomaba a su inquieto hijo y lo sentaba en medio de ellos.

-Mira Ian….sé que estas feliz por tu primer día de escuela pero…..es muy temprano…apenas son las….- Voltea al reloj sobre la mesa de noche – ¿Las 5?!-

El pequeño hace un puchero cruzándose de brazos –Pero mamá! Cuanto más temprano mejor, no quiero llegar tarde….además si no se la pasaran haciendo tanto ruido en la noche se levantarían temprano….-

-¿A qué te refieres enano?- Pregunto el pelirrojo británico mientras se estiraba

-Que tú y mamá hacen mucho ruido….parece que estuvieran luchando o algo así….-

El niño se llevo una mano a su rostro de modo pensativo, los mayores se miraron entre sí mientras se ponían rojos, creo que sus actividades nocturnas no pasaban tan desapercibidas como creían. El escocés cargo al menor y lo puso en el suelo.

-Bueno ya! Ve a molestar a tus tíos y dame paz un rato enano….-

-Si señor!- Dice el pequeño haciendo un saludo militar para luego salir de la habitación corriendo, después de eso se escucharon los gritos de los gemelos Irlanda, por fin había alguien peor que ellos dos juntos.

Sur estaba levantándose de la cama y se dirigía al baño cuando alguien lo detiene abrazando su cintura.

-¿A dónde vas Itzae?...-

-¿A dónde madres crees que voy a ir?!-

-El enano va estar entretenido un rato y aun es jodidamente temprano….hay que ocupar el tiempo….-

Sin darle oportunidad de responder, el escoses gira al mexicano y atrapa sus labios en un beso hambriento mientras empieza a meterle mano a sus bóxers, pero duro le gusto el gusto pues los gemelos irlandeses entraron por la puerta cayéndose mientras eran mojados por dos pistolas de agua que traía el pequeño de la casa.

-Por lo que más quieras hermanoooo!-

-Quítanos a esta pesadilla! No deja de mojarnos!-

El escocés se mordía los labios para no estallar en risas, estaba molesto por romperle su momento eso sí, pero ver a sus hermanos siendo torturados por su hijo lo valía todo. Sur rodo los ojos y se separo del británico para tomar a su hijo y llevárselo cargando mientras lo regañaba por el desastre con el agua.

(…..)

Más tarde esa misma mañana, Escocia entraba a la cocina mientras terminaba de arreglar su corbata, ese día tenían una junta de naciones y por más que lo odiaba tenía que ir, pero antes debía dejar a su hijo en la escuela para su primer día.

Sur estaba en la mesa con el pequeño ayudándolo a servir su cereal favorito, los gemelos también disfrutaban ya secos su abundante desayuno, el británico mayor se sentó a la mesa para empezar a beber su café (con un pique de whisky que el mismo puso).

-Itzae….no se te olvide que hoy hay una junta…-

-No soy retrasado Allistor….claro que se mis jodidas obligaciones-

Contesto el mexicano viéndolo de mala manera, al pequeño no le extrañaba nada eso, el sabía bien que sus padres tenían un modo muy raro de expresarse y más cuando se daban afecto, lo único que si le extrañaba era el misterio trabajo de sus padres, podía tener la apariencia de 6 pero su mente era demasiado despierta, varias veces trato de saber sobre eso pero solo le cambiaban el tema o le contestaban algo totalmente distinto.

-Hay que apurarse o se nos va hacer tarde para llevar a Ian..-

-Bien…ustedes dos demonios no lleguen tarde a la junta…los veremos ahí…-

-Que grosero eres hermano….-

-¿Cuándo hemos llegado tarde a una junta?-

El escoses solo gruño y se levanto de la mesa mientras encendía un cigarro, Sur termino de arreglar al pequeño con el uniforme que ahora usaría, poco después ya estaba la familia en camino.

Durante el trayecto el pequeño se la paso cantando las canciones infantiles que se sabía, el pobre escocés sentía que le iba a dar un tic nervioso y solo deseaba dejar a su hijo en la escuela de una vez por todas.

Al llegar al recinto Ian se sintió nervioso, el edificio era enorme y se veía entrar niños de todas las edades y algunos profesores, instintivamente se aferro a los pantalones de si madre, este se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa Ian…no estabas muy emocionado por esto?- Dice con un tono de preocupación, el pequeño empieza a jugar con sus dedos –Si…si mamá…es solo que….ustedes no van a estar…y..y…- El niño no pudo ponerse rojo, Sur lo abrazo con ternura.

-Todo va estar bien…eres un niño listo y fuerte….-

De repente una mano se poso sobre los negros cabellos del menor, Escocia también se había agachado a la altura de este, empezó hablar con su cigarro en la boca.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que crees enano…tienes sangre escocesa y mexicana…una combinación de temer…así que no te preocupes por tonterías….- Se acerca al menor con cara sombría –Y si algún bastardo te molestar yo me encargo de desaparecerlo….-

El pequeño moreno sonreía más tranquilo mientras Sur le daba un zape a Escocia por decir cosas como esas, tal vez no eran una familia normal pero se querían mucho.

(….)

Desde una ventana del edificio alguien los veía no muy a gusto, una vieja maestra muy tradicionalista veía con desdén la escena de ellos, se encontraba en el despacho de la directora mientras esta firmaba un montón de papeles.

-¿Así que esos son los padres de ese niño? Sabía que andaba algo muy mal con ellos-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Contesta mecánicamente la directora sin prestar verdaderamente atención a lo que dice la directora.

-Recuerdas a ese hombre moreno de ojos verde olivo-

-Si…tiene un hijo muy lindo pero travieso….- Vuelve a responder con tono neutro

-Bueno ese hombre me dio mala espina cuando lo vi, sabía que había algo que no era normal en él y ahora sé porque…-

-Aja si…¿y qué es?- Contesta la directora por inercia de nuevo, firmaba papeles como desesperada.

-Que ese chico tiene dos padres! Son dos hombres! Eso es inmoral!-

La directora se pone de pie por primera vez mira a través de la ventana, ve al moreno y al pelirrojo despidiéndose animosamente del pequeño, se da la media vuelta toma unos papeles y va hacia la puerta de su oficina.

-Es un alumno mas y ya….no importa quienes lo crían….no te metas en lo que no debes-

Dice tranquila la directora a la vieja profesora, este se cruza de brazos molesta, una vez sola en la sala habla para sí.

-Ya veremos que tan bien criado esta ese niño….-

(…..)

Los países iban en el auto rumbo a la junta de la ONU que tenían en la casa del estadounidense griton.

-¿Crees que Ian este bien?- Comenta Sur mirando por la ventana del auto

-Deja de preocuparte de una vez maldita sea! Va estar bien!-

El mexicano se cruza de brazos y empieza a maldecir por lo bajo, el británico lo ve y suspira resignado.

-Oye Itzae…-

-¿Qué?- contesta el moreno de mala gana volteando hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, este le roba un profundo beso en los labios.

-El enano va estar bien….es hijo de los dos después de todo…-

Sur sonríe de lado, se estaba comportando como todo una mamá gallina.

* * *

_**Buenoooooo! Así empieza mi proyecto de continuar el fic anterior, espero que me digan sus sinceras opiniones…solo me queda decir**_

_**Dejen reviews y galletitas!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooow! No sabía que tantas esperaban este fic! Me hicieron feliz *come galleta***

**Bueno pues sigamos con esto y espero que les siga gustando!**

**Hetalia y todos sus bellos personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

El pequeño Ian había entrado a su salón algo penoso, los otros niños iban y venían, corrían por todos lados como era de esperarse. El pequeño se apresuro y se sentó en un lugar libre en la fila de enfrente, apenas sonó la campana los demás tomaron su lugar pero los gritos y risas no cesaban hasta el momento que se abrió la puerta del aula.

Todos los pequeños habían contenido el aire ante la figura que estaba parada en la puerta, era una señora de algo de edad, si cabello negro largo recogido en su totalidad, ni un cabello de fuera, sus ropas de un tono gris muy neutro. Entro en el aula en silencio y se quedo detrás del escritorio.

-Me alegra ver que saben comportarse cuando sus mayores entran al aula-

Y como no quedarse quiero, incluso para Ian era una presencia casi de terror, como de esas películas que veía el hijo del gritón de Alfred. La vieja maestra se giro y empezó a escribir algo en el pizarrón, al terminar se dirigió de nuevo a los pequeños.

-En el pisaron verán mi nombre, me imagino que algunos aun no saben leer pero…-

De repente se da cuenta que el pequeño Ian había levantado la mano, fue cuando supo que tenia a ese niño en particular en su clase, frunció el seño y con su mejor sonrisa fingida hablo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Yo si se leer….mis papás me enseñaron…ahí dice que su nombre es Miss Alberona…-

-Así que no eres un mocoso inculto….si ese es mi nombre…apréndetelo bien-

Ian se quedo un poco confundió por las palabras de la vieja maestra, pero supuso que así es como hablaban los maestros.

-Si no hay más gente que me interrumpa comenzaremos de inmediato-

La clase fue más aburrida de lo que el pequeño pensó, la maestra hacia todo de un modo tan tedioso, el que estaban tan ansioso de asistir a una escuela normal ahora se le estaban quitando por completo, tal vez después de todo no era tan malo que sus padre lo educaran en casa.

La mañana paso lenta pero cuando sonó la campana del recreo nadie se quedo atrás para salir como rayo, por fin Ian podía distraerse un poco de tanto aburrimiento. Su espíritu enérgico y travieso le ayudó a la hora de jugar con los otros niños y también algunas llamadas de atención de los maestros que rondaban la zona.

Cuando fue tiempo de volver al salón todo se volvió gros de nuevo, Miss Alberona solo les dejaba planas y planas de repeticiones que parecían infinitas, pero todo sabemos lo que pasa cuando un niño se aburre y más si ese niño es hijo de dos naciones de sangre problemática.

En lugar de hacer la tediosa actividad empezó a dibujar en su cuaderno, curiosamente eran dibujos sobre la historia del mundo, sus padre constante mente le contaban sobre la historia mundial para un niño normal sería aburrido y nada interesante, pero para él le despertaba una inquietante sensación en el fondo.

Desgraciadamente fue atrapado antes de terminar su obra maestra.

-¿Me puedes decir porque estas dibujando y no haciendo la actividad?- Hablo la vieja maestra siseando entre dientes.

-Es aburrido….repetir todo una y otra y otra vez….- el pequeño no dijo esto con mala intención, aun no era consciente de lo que significaba mentir.

A la maestra se le subieron los colores al rostro ante las palabras del menor, le arrebato el cuaderno y le rompió el dibujo –Mas te vale terminar tu trabajo o estarás castigado!-

El pequeño Ian veía los pedasos de su dibujo en su banca, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No le hacía mal a nadie, empezó a sentir una presión en el pecho muy extraña, poso su mirada sobre la maestra que se alejaba y sin que nadie se percatara sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo intenso, tal como le acorría a Sur cuando se molestaba mucho.

Para suerte o no, la campana volvió a sonar marcando el final de ese día de clases, Ian volvió a la realidad al igual sus ojos que volvieron a ser verdes y empezó a guardar sus cosas, pero antes de que ningún niño saliera, la maestra volvió hablar.

-A pesar de ser su primer día tendré que encargarles una tarea, no se preocupes será fácil por ahora, mañana deben pasar al frente y hablar sobre su familia, ya saben quiénes son y en que trabaja…..eso es todo ya váyanse-

Mientras Ian salía del aula, la vieja maestra le seguía con una mirada inquisidora. Ya una vez fuera del edificio el pequeño de inmediato vio a su madre que esperaba por él, corrió a sus brazos de inmediato.

-MAMÀ!-

Sur se agacho y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos a pesar de las miradas curiosas de las personas alrededor.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día mi pequeño torbellino?- dijo el mexicano mientras cagaba a su hijo y besaba su mejilla

-No era lo que pensaba….- Agacho su cabeza triste- Me gusta jugar con los otros niños pero las clases son muy aburridas, no hacen repetir las cosas hasta el cansancio….no se parece en nada cuando tu y papá me enseñaban…-

-Bueno tal vez solo fue un mal inicio….ya verás que las cosas mejoraran…-

Fue cuando el pequeño se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba –Mamá… ¿Dónde está papá?-

Sur lo bajo al piso mientras lo tomaba de su manita y empezaban a caminar –No te preocupes…tuvo que ir con tus tíos a ver a Arthur…volverá para la cena…..¿quieres ir por unos tacos?-

-Siiiiiii! Taco! Taco! Taco!- el pequeño Ian salió corriendo por la calle mientras el mexicano sentía que se le bajaba el azúcar pensando que se iba a perder su hijo.

(…..)

Ya entrada la noche la peculiar familia está reunida en la mesa para cenar, Escocia leía unos papeles mientras tomaba bocados de su cena sin mirar, Sur limpiaba la cara de su hijo cada 5 minutos ya que este aun hacia un desorden para comer, los irlandeses tuvieron que ir a sus casa para unos asuntos de su "trabajo".

Todo estaba en relativa paz hasta que el pequeño pensó que ya era tiempo de hacer su investigación para su tarea.

-Mamá….papá….-

-¿Qué quieres enano…- Dijo Escocia sin despegar sus ojos de los papeles

-¿En que trabajan ustedes?-

El mexicano sentía que se atragantaba con la cena, el escocés bajo los papeles de golpe y se quedo viendo seriamente al moreno, estos intercambiaban mirada, era más fácil responder de donde venían los bebés que eso en particular, mas por la promesa que hicieron por el bien del pequeño.

Sur pensó en algo para escaparse de la pregunta -¿Quién quiere postre~?- el pelirrojo suspiro aliviado viendo que a su pareja se le ocurrió una buena forma de distraer a su hijo –Yo quiero mamá! Siii prostre! Pero luego me tienes que decir en que trabajan….es para mi tarea-

Estuvieron cerca…taaan cerca, ahora tenían que inventar un trabajo para que su hijo dejara la pregunta de lado de una buena vez, después de que Sur sirvió un pequeño flan a cada quien se sentó de nuevo en la mesa.

-Bueno Ian…nosotros….tenemos un trabajo que es secreto….-

-Oooooh! ¿Son como espías?-

-No…..no somos espías….son cosas secretas, que tienen que ver con….- Sur se estaba atorando no sabía que decir sin hacer que se formularan más preguntas.

-Trabajamos para el gobierno y ya…deja de preguntar enano son cosas de adultos….- Respondió tajante el británico mientras comía su postre, el mexicano solo se masajeaba las sienes.

-Aaaah…ahora entiendo….¿Cuando sea adulto también podre trabajar como ustedes?-

-Ya veremos enano….-

El pequeño se sentía medianamente satisfecho con eso, algún día sabría la verdad, pero por ahora solo quería dormir, ya tenía que contar mañana ante la clase.

Sur se llevo al pequeño Ian a la cama donde lo arropo y le dio las buenas noches, luego se dirigió a su habitación pero no vio al británico.

-¿Dónde estará ese bastardo cejón?...-

Cuando dio unos pasos hacia la cama, alguien lo tacleo por detrás arrojándolo al colchón, esa misma persona besaba su cuello.

-Aaaa…aaah…Allistor!...para maldito!-

-Me gusta que te hagas el difícil- Respondió el británico con una sonrisa siniestras en los labios. Volteo al moreno para tenerlo de frente, luego de sujetar sus manos empezó a besarlo y a dejarle marcas por todo su cuerpo.

Esa noche ninguna de las dos naciones iba a dormir.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí dejo este capítulo cortito, jejeje voy escribiendo según van saliendo los pensamientos de mi mente, espero su opinión y sugerencias.**_

_**Dejen reviews y galletitas!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo! Perdón que tenia esto abandonado pero ya ven como es la vida jajaja continuemos :D**

**Hetalia y todos sus bellos personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

Ian se había parado antes de lo normal para meter en su pequeña mochila lo que iba necesitar para exponer su tarea, cuando cerró su mochila corrió a la cocina pues su madre lo llamaba.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa noto que su mamá traía un pañuelo atado al cuello y que su padre sonreía y eso si era raro, lo olvido enseguida luego dispuso a comer su pan tostado.

Sus padres lo llevaban a la escuela, pero todo el camino notaron algo raro en el menor, como si tuviera un secreto pero cada que le preguntaban solo respondía que tenia los mejores padres del mundo.

Después de que los mayores dejaran a su pequeño en aquel instituto del saber, see dirigieron a sus asuntos como países.

-¿Qué crees que le pase a Ian? Anda muy feliz…- Preguntaba Sur al pelirrojo

-Son cosas de mocosos ya deja de estarte preocupando por nada-

-Crees que ya sepa sobre "eso"?-

-Lo dudo- El escoses enciende un cigarro –Si así fuera ya hubiera armado un berrinche como la vez pasada-

-Es verdad, pero no tenemos opción-

Sur trato de despejar su mente en camino a la junta de países, ya en la cena le soltarían la noticia a Ian.

(…)

El pequeño estaba muy ansioso por su exposición, desde que comenzaron sus otros compañeros no había dejado de mover sus pies de la emoción por pasar a exponer.

Los demás niños (según Ian) tenían familias muy normales, algunos con mamá y papá, otros solo con uno de ellos.

-Veamos quien sigue…- Hablo la tenebrosa maestra embozando una rara sonrisa –Parece que sigue Ian K. H.- aunque los niños no lo notaran su voz era venenosa.

El mencionado se levanto de su asiento radiante como un sol, hasta su pequeño rulito parecía feliz, fue hasta el frente con su mochila de la cual saco una gran fotografía familiar enmarcada, Ian empezó hablar cantarinamente.

-El es mi papá, se llama Allistor Kirkland- señalo al escocés en la foto –Es escocés y me conto una vez que cuando era niño jugaba con el monstro del lago Ness-

Varios pequeños empezaron a carcajearse, la maestra los callo de mala manera algo mosqueada, sin embargo a Ian no me importo sus risas, pues para él era la verdad y sin saberlo de verdad lo era.

-El es muy fuerte y sabe usar la espada además de otras armas, a veces toca la gaita despertando a los vecinos- otra vez los niños empezaron a reír.

-Que guarden silencio mocosos!- la vieja maestra ya se había exasperado –¿Y en que trabaja tu dichoso padre?-

-No lo sé del todo –Ian bajo la cabeza un poco triste, pero se recupero rápido –Pero me dijo que es un trabajo muy importante y que es secreto-

-Como sea, continúa…- La fúnebre señora esperaba con ansias que el pequeño se delatara solo sobre el hecho de que tenía dos papás y con eso que se ganara el rechazo de los demás.

-Bien! Y él es…- señala al moreno de la foto –Es mi mamá! Su nombre es Itzae Juan José Hernández Pérez-

Varios niños mostraban una cara de confusión, la maestra se victoriaba para sus adentros, de pronto uno de los estudiante levanto su mano.

-¿Por qué tu mamá es hombre?-

Si la vieja maestra pudiera saltar de felicidad sin duda lo habrá hecho, sin embargo Ian no perdía su gran sonrisa.

-No sé porque lo es, pero el…es la mejor mamá del mundo! Siempre me prepara los sándwiches como me gustan, juega conmigo aunque este cansado, cuando los niños del parque me molestaban misteriosamente terminaron amarrados al columpio y luego mi papá me trajo mucho helado!-

Sus compañeros dejos de encontrarlo raro empezaban a interesarse por lo que contaba Ian.

-Mi mamá trabaja junto con mi papá y varios de mis tíos – señala ahora a los irlandeses colados en la foto –Mamá también sabe usar muchas armas…aunque siempre las tiene bajo llave y no me deja jugar con ellas- hace un puchero.

Ian comenzó a relatar todas las aventuras que vivía con sus padres, sus viajes cuando visitaban a sus primos, cuando se unía a sus tíos irlandeses para hacerle bromas a su padre o cuando su mamá lo llevaba a las ruinas mayas y se ponía raramente melancólico.

La vieja maestra ahora estaba que se retorcía de bilis, los niños dejos de señalarlo por tener dos padres estaban interesados, incluso emocionados por todo lo que contaba Ian de ellos. Cuando termino todos aplaudieron y antes de que la maestra pudiera dejar salir su coraje la campaña sonó dejando salir a los alumnos al recreo.

El hijo de las naciones se había vuelto muy popular, todos querían jugar con él, además de que siempre inventaba juegos muy divertidos adema que esa personalidad traviesa ayudaba mucho.

(…..)

El día no tuvo más sorpresas y la familia escocesa/mexicana podía reunirse una vez para cenar, aunque los mayores estaban algo preocupados por la reacción de su hijo a lo que tenían que decirle.

-Ian…amm..tu padre y yo tenemos algo de decirte-

-¿Qué es mamá?- preguntaba el pequeño curioso con toda la boca manchada por su cena.

-Bueno...lo que pasa es que este fin de semana tu padre y yo no estaremos…hay…unos asuntos de nuestro trabajo y no podremos cuidarte…lo que quiero decir es...-

-Te vas a quedar en la casa de tu tío Arthur mocoso…-

-Allistor! Con una chingada! Maldición siempre haces eso y yo trato de llevarlo con calma!-

A Ian se le había caído la comida de la boca, todo su buen se había ido por el caño con esas palabras, pego fuerte en la mesa y se puso de pie en la silla.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No pueden hacer eso!-

-Lo siento mocoso…ya es un hecho- Escocia echaba humo tratando de no ceder ante los ojos de perrito de su hijo

-¿Por qué no quieres ir? Me has dicho que Alfred tiene muchos juegos de video que te presta cuando vas y que te diviertes- Sur traba de razonar con el pequeño

-Primero, si no fuera por el tío Alfred que me lleva a comer hamburguesas moriría de hambre!-

-Tiene un buen punto- el pelirrojo se reía para sus adentros pensando en la horrible comida de su hermano

-Y…y en segunda…- el pequeño se sonroja un poco – Andrew…siempre me anda persiguiendo y diciendo cosas raras de que es mi héroe…y que cuando sea grande yo seré la pareja del héroe…- Ian apretó los puños y cerro sus ojos –No me gusta eso! No lo entiendo pero no me gusta!-

Sur se llevo una mano a la cara cansado, era como si se estuviera repitiendo la historia con el estadounidense.

-Bueno pero esta vez también ira tu primo Nikolay así que te divertirás, solo es el fin de semana…-

No muy convencido el pequeño tuvo que aceptar, al menos su primo aria la estadía más soportable, solo esperaba que la llegada del fin de semana no fuera muy rápido.

* * *

_**Bueno tal vez no sea lo que esperaban pero aquí esta jejeje en el siguiente veremos cómo son los hijos de nuestro rubios favoritos con los hijos de los mexicanos :D**_

_**Aclaro que luego van a ser pequeños one-shot de la familia sin que tenga relación un capitulo con el otro, veremos convivir a las demás naciones y a sus hijos.**_

_**Espero que me quieran dejar reviews y de paso galletitas! Nos vemos ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia y todos sus bellos personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

Para bien o para mal el fin de semana había llegado y para Ian eso significaba que la pesadilla comenzaba, las dos naciones y el pequeño ya estaban por llegar a la casa de Inglaterra, puesto que Estados Unidos también tenía que atender asuntos se pensó que lo mejor era todos quedar en casa del británico rubio.

Llegaron a su destino, Sur y Escocia tuvieron enormes problemas para lograr que su hijo bajara del auto, el pelirrojo tuvo que literalmente arrancarlo del asiento y llevarlo cargando, Ian tenía un berrinche colosal.

-No quiero! No quiero! Me quiero ir con ustedes!-

-Ya te dije que no puedes! Has caso o te castigo todo el mes!- hablo el escocés sombrío y decidido. Ante eso el pequeño no pudo decir nada, solo tener un gran gesto de fastidio en su cara.

Sur toco a la puerta, unos segundos pasaron antes de que Inglaterra abriera y los dejara pasar.

-Son ustedes….llegan tarde-

Escocia empujo a su hermano menor para pasar al interior del lugar sin decir nada, ya adentro Sur se topo con una gran sorpresa -CARNALITO!- corrió a ver a ver qué Norte ya se encontraba en el lugar, ambos mexicanos se abrazaron felices y empezaron hablar como si o hubiera nada mas en el lugar.

-Itzae por fin llego, Itzamma estaba ansioso por verlo da~- Rusia entraba en la sala con su típica sonrisa de niño y feliz por ver a su moreno con su mellizo.

-Oye Allistor, los niños ya están afuera jugando lleva a Ian también si quieres- hablo Inglaterra al pelirrojo mientras se dirigía a la cocina por té y aperitivos para sus invitados (sobra mencionar que nadie probara lo segundo).

Cuando el escocés llego al jardín vio como Estados Unidos jugaba con sus hijos como si fueran súper héroes, este los cargaba simulando que ellos volaban, después de un rato el rubio reparo en la presencia del pelirrojo, dejo a sus hijos en el suelo y fue hasta el.

-JAJAJA HIIIIII AL!- chilló el americano con tu típica sonrisa.

-No se supone que ya deberías estar listo, nos iremos en un momento gordo emancipado-

El rubio solo hace cara de puchero como niño chiquito –Ya lo sé…pero mis hijos querían jugar, no los veré en dos días, MIS PEQUEÑOS HÉROES ME NECESITAN-

Escocia solo rodo los ojos, ese cabeza hueca jamás cambiaria, aunque muy en el fondo reconocía que le daba gusto ver que era buen padre. De pronto alguien comenzó a jalar el pantalón del británico.

-Tío Al, tío Al!- Era el pequeño Andrew quien lo llamaba -¿Vino Ian a jugar?- la cara del pequeño era tan radiante como la del mismo Estados Unidos la única diferencia eran los ojos verdes que poseía.

-AH…si mocoso…Ian esta…- el escocés se dio cuenta que su hijo había escapado se sus brazos, rápidamente lo busco con la mirada hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaba subiendo a un árbol con mucha rapidez.

(…..)

Cuando Ian diviso que Andrew se acercaba peligrosamente a donde estaban hizo uso de sus métodos de escape para soltarse de su padre sin que se diera cuenta, a penas estuvo en el suelo corrió tan rápido como sus piernitas le permitían, debía esconderse y rápido, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue subirse al árbol frente a él y así lo hizo.

Una vez en la cima y que pudo esconderse tras las hojas, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en aquel árbol.

-¿Niko…..?-

El mencionado se giro, un chico un poco más alto que Ian, de cabellos negros y unos penetrantes ojos violetas.

-¿Ian?! ¿Qué haces aquí primo?-

-Lo mismo puedo preguntar…-

-Bueno….cuando llegue Alice no dejaba de molestarme de que me pusiera smoking y que fuera su sirviente….y que aprenda modales…-

Ambos chicos suspiraron, cada uno tenía su propio problema con alguno de los hijos de los rubios.

-Y tu….¿qué te trae hasta aquí arriba?- pregunto Nikolay algo divertido por toda la ironía del momento

-Ya sabes…..Andrew…-

Los primos se la pasaron riendo y comentando acerca de los terrores que los esperaban a penas bajaran del árbol, de pronto unas voces los llamaron.

-Nikolay! Baja de ahí, despídete de мама y папа, ya nos vamos- el ruso le hablaba a su hijo con su típica voz infantil.

-Ian! Baja ya, si me haces subir por ti te quedas sin ver la TV un mes!- grito el escocés a todo pulmón -Allistor joder que no le hables así!- lo regaño de inmediato Sur.

Los morenos se despidieron de sus padres tratando de convencerlos una última vez que no los dejara con Inglaterra, cosa que obviamente no funciono. Después de que el estadounidense se despidiera de sus hijos y de su amado ingles, las naciones partieron.

Inglaterra se quedo solo con los pequeños –Bueno niños pueden jugar en el patio mientras les preparo una merienda- los morenos hicieron cara de asco al mismo tiempo, la peque Alice se acerco a su "madre"

-Momy….yo quiero ayudarte a cocinar…- Inglaterra estaba embelesado que su pequeña fuera tan apegado a él, cocinaban, bordaban y hacían otras actividades juntos, Andrew era algo más apegado a Estados Unidos –De acuerdo my dear vamos, chico jueguen tranquilos- el británico dejo solos a los menores.

Antes de que los morenos pudieron replicar Andrew tomo el control de la situación –Bien vamos a jugar a los súper héroes!- De momento no parecía tan mala idea –Nik tú serás el villano!- el hijo del ruso solo rodo los ojos, no se sorprendía de aquello –Yo por supuesto seré el héroe que tiene poderes fantásticos!- continuo el rubio exagerando cada gesto idéntico a su padre.

-¿Entonces quien seré yo?- Pregunta Ian con la mayor inocencia del mundo

-Tu serás la pareja del héroe a quien siempre salva! Luego se lo lleva volando por los cielos y son felices para siempre!- Andrew movía sus manitas emocionado mientras decía esto.

Ian sentía que le daba un tic nervioso en el ojo, ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba eso cuando estaba en la casa de sus tíos? ¿Por qué Andrew se obsesionaba tanto con él? Ya había llegado a su límite.

-Estoy arto!- grito Ian a todo pulmón, Nikolay y Andrew se quedaron de piedra -¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre me tratas así? Es raro ¿Qué no lo entiendes?!- el pequeño salió corriendo a la casa seguido por su primo mitad ruso, Inglaterra los vio correr por la sala en dirección a la habitación de huéspedes lo que llamo su atención, se oyó un gran portazo, luego de unos segundos apareció su hijo tras de él.

-Andrew! ¿Qué paso, se han peleado?-

El pequeño tenía una cara de tristeza profunda, pues él tampoco entendía porque quería tanto al moreno, solo sabía que quería ser su héroe –Momy…creo que soy un mal héroe…dady estará decepcionado…-

Inglaterra sintió una horrible pulsada en el pecho al ver a su pequeño hijo en ese estado -¿Por qué dices algo así?- pregunto atrapando al pequeño en un abrazo, para ese momento Andrew derramaba algunas lagrimas.

-Es..que…Ian me odia! Logre que me odiara! Se supone que él debía ser la pareja del héroe, yo soy su héroe, pero se ha enojado y no sé porque…- el pequeño sollozaba en el pecho de su "madre". Poco a poco Inglaterra empezó atar cabos, suspiro con ironía al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y que su hijo había heredado esa obsesión por lo el morenito, como Estados Unidos alguna vez lo tuvo con los mellizos, pero no estaba seguro si era amor pues eran aun pequeño para entender eso. Inglaterra se puso de pie cargando a su hijo para irse a un sillón, donde lo sentó frente a él.

-Dime hijo ¿Tu quieres a Ian?-

-Claro que si momy! Yo soy su héroe!-

El británico casi se lleva una mano a la cara como face palm, tal vez su hijo si quería al moreno de ese modo pero aun ni él se daba cuenta de eso, al menos no del todo.

-Sabes tal vez sería mejor idea que en lugar de ser su héroe…fuera su amigo primero-

-Pero momy! Yo quiero ser su héroe!-

-Calma, calma! Si tratas de forzarlo solo se enfadara más…empieza siendo su amigo, poco a poco el decidirá si quiere que seas su héroe ¿entiendes?-

Andrew se lo pensó un poco, no le agradaba del todo pero tal vez podría funcionar, pues según él los héroes también debían ser pacientes por lograr sus metas.

(…..)

Ian y Nikolay estaban en la habitación de huéspedes dibujando con los crayones que había traído el segundo, estaban acostados en el suelo cuando alguien toco a la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente dejando ver al británico mayor.

-Hola chicos ¿todo bien?-

Los primos se miraron un momento entre ellos –Pues supongo que sí- Contesto Ian aun algo molesto, eso no paso desapercibido para Inglaterra.

-Ian ¿podría entrar Andrew a jugar con ustedes? El quiere decirte algo además-

Por mucho que le desagradara la idea no podía negarse, estaba en casa ajena y debía comportarse como sus padres le han mostrado, suspiro fastidiado mientras asentía con la cabeza.

El pequeño rubio salió de atrás de las piernas de su "madre" y entro nervioso al lugar se quedo parado frente a los morenitos, de repente empezó hablar algo bajito.

-Siento mucho si te he molestado Ian, jamás lo hice con mala intención, aun me falta mucho para ser un buen héroe….- el moreno de ojos verdes estaba que no entendía lo que pasaba, pero de algún modo le aliviaba –Por eso quiero que seas mi amigo….de verdad quiero ser tu amigo….-

Ian se puso de pie serio, luego le extendió su mano mostrando su sonrisa sincera –Creo que podemos empezar de nuevo…- la cara de Andrew se ilumino como sol ante esas palabras, sin pensarlo abrazo al moreno con fuerza –Thanks! Seremos los mejores amigos lo prometo- Ian se había puesto todo rojo por el súbito contacto, incluso el rulo en medio de su cabeza se había enroscado mas, no entendía que le pasaba.

-Bu…bueno si, si somos amigos…- se separa del abrazo aun algo rojo –Mejor vamos afuera a jugar a las atrapadas…odio estar adentro….-

-Yo también juego!- Grito Nikolay saliendo corriendo de inmediato seguido por los otros dos, mientras los niños se alejaban Inglaterra se había quedado contemplando la tierna escena, se ponía a pensar en lo que el futuro le depara a sus hijos por los sentimientos que podían generar, pero de momento no sería una "mama gallina" y dejaría a los niños descubrirlos por ellos mismos.

(….)

Toda la tarde Ian, Nikolay y Andrew se la pasaron corriendo y jugando, claro que disimuladamente el rubio trataba de ser más apegado al moreno de ojos verdes, el se había propuesto como meta que, cuando sean grandes el seria el héroe de Ian y estarían juntos por siempre, porque aunque no se lo hubiera confesado a su "madre" él lo amaba y lucharía por que el moreno lo amara a él.

Casi en la noche los varones tuvieron que soportar los deseos de la pequeña Alice, en compensación de que ella había cocinados los pastelillos y no el cejón, tuvieron que jugar a "la fiesta de té", fue un pequeño precio a pagar por no comer scones radiactivos.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo por ahora ¿tierno no? Perdón la espera y ojala sea de su agrado.**_

_**En sus reviews pueden votar por quienes quieren que sean los siguientes hijos de naciones con lo que interactuara el pequeño Ian.**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo :3 tratare de ya no tardar tanto en actualizar.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hetalia y todos sus bellos personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

Que hermosa es la primavera, una época para guardar por fin la ropa invernar y salir al aire libre a sentir los cálidos rayos de sol que pueden sentirse de nuevo en su esplendor.

O al menos eso pensaba un español atrapado en su oficina, Antonio pensaba que su jefe también necesitaba sentir la primavera pues lo había llenado de trabajo hanta donde sus verdes ojos ponían ver. Suspiro pesadamente antes de seguir con su monótona tarea, pero de pronto su salvación entro vacilante por la puerta con un plato de churros y un café.

-Pa…papá….- el hijo de España con Romano, Luciano Fernández Vargas entraba por la puerta con su ceño fruncido pero algo sonrojado, puede que fuera la viva imagen de su padre pero en muchas cosas se parecía a Lovino –Mamá me pidió que te trajera esto….dice que si te vuelves a desmayar mientras trabajas te va a mandar a dormir con el perro…-

-Fusosososos~ Lucianitooooo~ has salvado a tu papá! – España había saltado desde su escritorio hasta donde estaba su hijo que aparentaba 6 años de edad, lo abrazo con fuerza mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la del pequeño –Eres tan lindoooo~ Fusososos~-

-Pa…pa…papá! Vas hacer que tire las cosas maldición!-

El español lo soltó y lo vio con cara de puchero –Luciano! Ya te he pedido que no hables como tu mamá…- el menor solo suspiro y dejo lo que traía sobre el escritorio, luego salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

(….)

Romano estaba en la cocina, lavaba los platos no porque quisiera, alguien tenía que hacerlo ¿no?, pero claro entre platos aventaba una que otra blasfemia, parecía que iba a poder terminan la tediosa actividad sin problemas cuando algo (si algo) llego a colgarse de sus piernas mientras lloraba desconsolado.

-Loviiiiiiiii~- chillaba a mares el Español –Lucianooo entro a la edad rebelde! Buaaaaaaaaaa!-

-¿Que estupidez estas diciendo Antonio? Tiene 6 años joder!-

-Pero…pero…me dejo hablando solo!-

-No sé qué hiciste, pero yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-

(Inserte aquí carita de perrito regañado) –Que cruel eres Loviiii~ Ni porque llevamos años juntos y tenemos un hijo de lo mas mono….-

Sobra decir que ante esa carita (que a Romano le pareció de lo más linda aunque lo niegue) el italiano del sur se puso todo rojo, se giro para que el español no lo viera.

-Bas…bastardo…mejor lárgate a seguir con tu trabajo y déjame tranquilo…-

España lo soltó y se puso de pie, Romano suspiro pero en ese justo momentos lo abrazaron por la cintura, el español tenía su cara por el cuello de su amado mientras lo besaba y susurraba algunas cosas en la oreja de Lovino, este estaba más rojo que los tomates del jardín.

Antonio giro a Lovino para que lo viera a la cara antes de besarlo con pasión, había aprendido a como someter al italiano mal humorado sin recurrir a jalarle su rulo. Ya lo tenía sobre la mesa de la cocina cuando iba entrando Luciano con un montón de juguetes y los vio.

-Qué asco! Váyanse a la recamara maldición!-

Sus padres se quedaron como piedra al haber sido atrapados por su hijo, a Romano se le subieron los colores al rostro y le dio un cabezazo a España para que lo soltara, después salió corriendo y se escucho como se encerraba en su habitación.

España se acerco a su hijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla –JEJE siento eso Luciano…- le revolvió el cabello –Creo que tu mamá está algo molesto…y sabes lo que eso significa-

-¿Escapar antes de que descargue su ira contra ti?-

-JAJAJA! Algo así….-

(…)

En la casa México-Escocia Ian estaba en la sala con sus padre disfrutando una mañana sin trabajo de ambos, bueno la verdad el británico había mandado a la mierda todo para descansar un rato con su familia mientras veían los dibujos animados que tanto le gustaban a su hijo.

Estaban en el sillón, Ian en medio de sus padres comiendo cereal, Allistor fumaba tratando de no echarle el humo a su pequeño, Sur estaba más entretenido con su libro que con las caricaturas de la TV.

Pero alguien toco a la puerta frenéticamente rompiendo con la tranquilidad de la familia, Sur bufo para dejar su libro y levantarse del sofá, quien quiera que fuera no dejaba de tocar ni n segundo.

-Ya voy joder! Que va a tirar la puerta maldición! – el mexicano abrió gruñendo -¿Quien mierda es?-

-Juanitoooo~ hijooo!- España estaba asfixiando al mexicano con un meloso abrazo

-AAAHG! Antonio maldición me vas a sacar un pulmón!-

Llamado por el alboroto Escocia fue hacia la entrada viendo la escena y gruñendo con fastidio captando la atención del español.

-Holaaa Allistor buen día!-

-¿Qué haces aquí cabeza de chorlito?-

-Vine a visitarlos- el español tenía su enorme sonrisa tan característica –AH! Es cierto….- de atrás de él jalo a su hijo que se negaba a ser visto –¿No vas saludar Luciano?-

-Ho…hola…- la cara de Luciano estaba hecha un tomatito.

En eso llego el más pequeño de la casa pues ambos padres lo habían dejado viendo la TV, eso no le hubiera molestado si no se le hubiera acabado ya el cereal, cuando España lo vio le dio un ataque de ternura.

-IAAAAAAN! Fusososos~ - se lanzo al pequeño para abrazarlo –Que mono estas! ¿No vas a saludar a tu abuelo?- España apretujaba al niño como si de un oso de peluche se tratara.

-Antonio….suelta ya a mi hijo- hablo Escocia con una voz más que sepulcral.

Sur se tuvo que meter antes de que se complicaran más las cosas –Antonio…..¿Por qué siempre vienes sin avisar?...-

-Lo más importante….¿Me dejan llevar a Ian al parque con Luciano para que los dos jueguen?- el español había ignorado la pregunta de su "hijo"

-¿Y porque dejaríamos a Ian con alguien como tú?- pregunto Escocia mientras tomaba a su pequeño y se lo echaba al hombro

-Pues para que conviva con su primo y ustedes tengan una tarde a solas- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Entre los países se había decidido que todos los pequeños se verían como "primos" aunque no lo fueran, ya que en el caso de España y México, Luciano seria hermano de sur y norte así que para no hacerlo más raro y no delatarse solos acordaron eso.

Sobra decir que ante la propuesta de España, Escocia no se lo pensó mucho, de inmediato puso a Ian en el suelo y le puso su suéter, tenia rato que no podía estar solo con el mexicano para hacer cositas y esa oportunidad no la iba a desaprovechar.

Un rato después el español iba por la calle muy sonriente llevando a los niños de la mano, algunas señoras que los veían pasar solo sonreían al pensar que España era un hermano mayor muy amoroso y es que claro no tiene para nada porte de padre.

Llegaron a un parque público, España se sentó en una banca a comer un helado mientas los pequeños le habían pedido ir a jugar a la caja de arena. De pronto la voz de un niño cerca de ahí llamo su atención.

-Abuelito por aquí! Quiero ir a los columpios!-

Ian observo al niño que era acompañado de un hombre mayor, con ya bastantes años encilla, su rostro cubierto de arrugar y su cabello por completo canoso, después de observarlo un rato vio a España, tan jovial como un niño comiendo su helado.

-Oye Luciano….¿cuántos años tiene tu papá?-

-Yo que voy a saber- contesto sin despegar su vista del "castillo" que estaba construyendo -¿Para qué quieres saber?-

Ian se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar –Vi a ese niño que le llamaba abuelo a ese hombre mayor, mi mamá me dijo que Antonio es mi abuelo pero….no parece un abuelo….-

Ambos chicos se quedaron observando al español un largo rato, este se dio cuenta hasta rato después y solo los saludo efusivamente.

-Sabes empiezo a creer que nuestros padres esconden algo grande…-

-¿A penas te das cuenta Ian?!-

-Bueno no es que….-

Los pequeños no pudieron seguir conversando porque un trió de chicos de 10 años se acercaron hasta donde estaban, y por sus caras no traían buenas intenciones.

-Mire nada mas a los bebés jugando en la arena!-

-Si! son bebés a los que su mami aun les cambian los pañales-

Ian y Luciano les pusieron mala cara

-Uuuuuy! Los nenes se enojaron!- uno de los chicos tomo a Luciano por el cuello de la camisa -¿Qué va hacer el bebito al respecto?-

Y pareciera que Lovino Vargas había poseído a su hijo, pues tras el grito de "Chigiiiii~" le metió un buen cabezazo logrando que lo soltara, el chico de 10 años estaba en el piso llorando por su nariz.

Los ojos de Ian se tornaron rojos mientras se tronaba los dedos y caminaba junto a su "primo" –¿Alguien más a decir algo?- los niños mayores negaron rápidamente antes de salir corriendo gritando por sus madres.

Después de todo este alboroto España llego -¿Qué paso niños? ¿Los estaban molestando?-

-No abuelito, para nada-

-Estamos bien papá…-

Ian y Luciano intercambiaron miradas de complicidad mientras sonreían malévolamente, claro que esto paso desapercibido para el español, este si limito a revolverles el cabello antes de invitarlos a tomar una malteadas.

Ian estaba decidido a sacarles la verdad a sus padres tarde o temprano, por ahora solo quería una malteada extra grande.

* * *

_**YAY! El lindo de Luciano hizo su aparición! ¿Quién será el siguiente? Pueden votar por su favorito en los reviews**_

_**Pasen a mi DA (deviantart) el link está en mi profile, ahí podrán ver un dibujo de Escocia, Sur e Ian :D**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima! Espero sus reviews y galletitas para el alma :D**_


End file.
